Darkness of the Heart
by DarkerX
Summary: A new organization appears, preparing for the New Year, by draining energy and destroying buildings. when it seems things can't get any worse, Eggman comes back with a new plan. Now Sonic must fight to stop the darkness, but he won't go alone this time.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Date: December 12th, 2010 1:45 a.m. Location: Air space over Station Square

A dark figure, definitely human, sat in a large chair in the otherwise vacant and dark room. A giant glass window revealing the stars as the giant air ship flew above the still bustling streets of Station Square. Christmas lights and décor scattered about the city streets, notifying any passerby what season it was, a constant reminder to the dark figure that the New Year was fast approaching. He feared the destruction of his organization. In his mind, it was an empire, but now was not the time to seize total control. He was already their leader, and he was about to enforce his leadership.

"Approach," he commanded; his voice ominous. Another shaded figure, a girl, stepped out of the shadows. Her face revealing shame and guilt.

"You caused the death of one of your teammates…" the leader spoke once again, "you endangered your own life and the identity of this organization!"

The girl looked up at him. She'd heard rumors about the leader killing people who failed him. She feared the worse. Her eyes betraying her fear, the leader used this against her.

"INSOLECE!" he boomed, his voice echoing in the room, loud enough to make the girl jump. "Insolence is something I do not tolerate in this organization." As he spoke, dark clouds formed and blocked out the stars. "I will eliminate all weak chains!" He held up his sword, made out of complete darkness, before bringing it down on the girl. As he did, lightning strikes, and rain starts falling on the air ship. The ship, called the Mobile Fortress: Night Wing, drifted ominously into the clouds, the leader unfazed by the lightning.

"Another one?" another male voice spoke. The leader turned around, surprised by the new shadowy figure's silent entrance. He had a similar appearance, save for his hair, which, unlike on the first figure, which was flat, was spiked up in all directions.

"What, It's _my _organization, you know," the leader sneered, "I can do what I want."

"She wasn't a failure," He replied sternly, "none of us are. We all do our best to complete our missions. We do make mistakes sometimes, but we always pick ourselves up afterwards." He glanced back down towards the girl and added, "That is, if we get the chance."

"Ha!" leader laughed, "Save it for a motivational speech, will you, Kieta! I've had enough of this!"

"You need to stop this, Sido," Kieta demanded, "Stop killing innocent people."

He walked out, grabbing a black cloak with white fire designs on it and leaving Sido to his own devices.

Sido pondered the demand for a split second before mumbling, "As if I'll ever listen to you, brother!"

* * *

Sonic was running along the streets of Station Square, the Christmas bustle making him slow down a little to avoid running into every other person. His plans, however, failed, as he tumbled straight into a young man with black, spiky hair, an orange flame design t-shirt, and tan shorts, knocking the person over.

"Ah, sorry! You all right?" he asked, picking up something the person dropped. It was an orange medallion; it had flames on one side, and a letter 'F' engraved into the other, along with what appeared to be a logo and a name. Sonic had about three seconds to look at the medallion before the man grabbed it away from him quickly. Before Sonic could question the stranger's quirky actions, he ran off, leaving Sonic to start running again.

Back at Tails' workshop, Tails was busy clanking away at one of his mechanical brain children, in this case, the Tornado 3. This plane was green, and had everything the Tornado's 1 and 2 had and more, including more transforming abilities. Yapping away at him in his many flaws was the salvaged remains of a small, portable robot originally made and owned by Dr. Eggman himself. Tails had picked him up and, since it seemed to be the word he used most often, named him Ergo. Tails was regretting letting the chatter box in his house, for, although many of his other systems were, his voice box was not damaged at all. '_That might change if he doesn't shut up!_' Tails thought.

"… ergo, you will find yourself having to sacrifice a lot of speed just to utilize your weapons. Ergo, you will not be able to keep up with Eggman's equally inferior air ships. Ergo, you will fail. To prevent…" He rambled on.

Tails was about to dispose of the annoying piece of scrap metal when the doorbell rung. He made his way over to the door and opened it up to reveal Cream waiting, a smile on her face. He smiled back politely and let her in.

After talking a bit, Cream left Tails to head home. The twin-tailed fox was, once again, alone with the annoying freak.

"… Ergo, you should have offered her something to drink. You should have seen the bored look on her face while you were explaining the function of fusion coils, but you didn't. Ergo, you bored her to death, ergo, she left earlier that intended, ergo, you are now all alone with me. Ergo…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed. He took the wrench he was holding and embedded it in the robot's head. Ergo, the robot stopped functioning. Tails sighed before dropping the tangled mass of wires and metal into his parts bin. Upon impact, the thing exploded, and an Eggman head on a jack-in-the-box spring popped up and played back a record of Eggman laughing. Once it stopped, tails got back to work. Little did he know, he was being watched. A small light on the back of the Eggman head started blinking.

* * *

"Hohohohohohohohoho, it worked!" Eggman replied, staring into a screen displaying Tails pounding away on a new plane. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening could be heard. The real Ergo popped up, staring at the screen.

"Let's hope that when this plan fails, you'll pick yourself up like you always do to fail another day!" the small robot replied in his monotone, yet equally teasing, voice.

"Why you…" Eggman started before punching Ergo in the face. The poor robot powered down and returned to his small, capsule like mode.

Back on screen, Sonic had just walked in, talking about the strange encounter. Eggman listened intently, his eyebrow arching when Sonic mentioned a medallion with the letter F on it.

"Hm? Does this mean Fengoros is back?" Eggman questioned. He stood up and laughed manically before opening an ancient scroll. At the top read 'The ChronoKey's Secrets'. Eggman disregarded the screen, which went black as a result of Sonic crushing the Eggman head.

"Hohoho, if Fengoros is really back, then not even Sonic will be able to stop this next scheme..."

**There you have it, the first chapter. I'm a fast writer, so I'll probably have the next one up soon. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Death of an Enemy

**Hey, Darker X here. I realize I didn't have a disclaimer in the last chapter (not that I need a disclaimer, I mean, this is FANfiction!), so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Franchise, nor do I own any official characters, names, or content. I do, however, Own Fengoros, and related OCs.**

The Night Wing, cloaked from Station Square, continued hovering in place. The thing was huge, covering almost half of the city's air space. The armor of this battle-ready cruiser was made out of a special mix of metal and a substance harder than diamond. The ship, all in all, was pretty much indestructible from the outside. Every surface that could otherwise be broken into was plated with this; the exception being the interiors of the thrusters, which were constantly spitting out a blue flame.

They lead to the ship's power source, two powerful key-like objects with the whole of the stars reflected in the metal. Two gems, one white and one black, were embedded into the keys where you would put them on a keychain. They were sealed in cases of the same hard, metallic armor the ship was encased in.

The builder of the ship was so paranoid of anyone destroying it, so he simply left out doors. Only those from Fengoros could enter it by warping, chaos Control or otherwise. Basically, the ship was indestructible, or at least as close as possible to indestructible as an airship could get.

The builder was none other than Doc, Fengoros' personal engineer/inventor. He, with the help of carefully supervised builders, constructed the gargantuan voyager in a little less than 6 months, and, if Doc's fool proof designs were really their namesake, then the Night Wing would fly for much longer.

Doc was tampering away at another one of his trinkets, a small, battery sized device used to absorb, seal in, and give off energy of any kind. He was probably up all night trying to perfect the sealing mechanism so the device wouldn't explode. He was hunched over his desk with a screw driver in his hand and a coffee maker, currently at work, at his side.

Sido walked in, noticing Doc was awake as usual. He sighed; the insomniac was busy as usual. He walked over to the inventor, who was too engrossed in his work to notice the approach of his leader and friend.

"So, is it finished?" Sido asked, startling the man.

"Well, almost. I just need to finish the sealing mechanism, or else, once at full capacity, if the thing is dropped or smashed, it'll explode violently. And, despite being extremely fun to watch, explosions will only kill off members of our organization," He replied, mumbling something about his work being difficult. He then proceeded to pass out from exhaustion.

Sido chuckled lightly before replying, "Good night to you to, professor…"

* * *

Ren sat, waiting impatiently for Kieta and Kentai, her two team members. Fifteen minutes ago, she had contacted them to meet her here in 10 minutes. She was used to Kentai being late all the time, but Kieta was not someone who would keep her waiting. She heard someone call out her name, and smiled when she saw it was Kieta.

"Sorry, *pant* I'm late, *pant* I ran *pant* into someone," He apologized, still catching his breath. Ren wanted to question further, but she decided now wasn't the time.

"It's ok," she replied, "I'm glad you got here first, I'll be damned if Kentai ever showed up earlier than you."

Kieta laughed at the thought, Kentai was always late, even on important matters. He thought about when they'll be getting their next mission, and what his brother was doing to those he failed. He pushed it aside. They wouldn't fail.

Ren looked at Kieta's medallion, holding his cloak in place. It had a fire insignia, as well as the organizations iconic F, revealing that Kieta manipulated fire. Looking down at her own medallion, she frowned at the fact that, despite having a strong spirit and heart, she was probably the weakest member of her team. '_Maybe even the weakest one in Fengoros!_' she thought helplessly. Kieta, realizing the source of her distress, placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, you don't need other powers to be strong. You might not be able to control an element, or jump high or control gravity. Hell, you can't even achieve your dark form level 1," He noticed the frown grow at this, so he dove into his next thought immediately, "but that doesn't matter. You help us on all our missions, and without you, we would have failed a lot more than we did."

She glanced at his eyes, bright orange orbs burned with the same intensity as his fire. She glanced away, her cyan corneas moving quickly to the right as she turned her head. He was right, as usual. Kieta, realizing his hand was still resting on her shoulder, removed it quickly and turned away, blushing slightly. He looked back at Ren, seeing only the back of her brown hair. He thought she was mad at him for some reason, but then noticed an idiotic blond, spiky haired figure move closer, waving and calling out.

"Sorry I'm late," He said, short of breath, he let his breathing return to normal before explaining further, "I ran into an old friend, and she dragged me into a café so we could catch up. I finally worked up the courage to tell her I was busy."

'_Same old Kentai,_' Kieta thought, _'still weak and timid when it comes to girls…'_

"So," Ren replied, getting them back on track, "We have a mission!"

Kentai frowned, his stomach growling.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST AT A CAFÉ!" Ren yelled, ready to rip his head off with the same fierceness that got her into Fengoros in the first place.

"I, uh, well, I didn't want her to spend money on me, and I'm kind of broke, so I just ordered a small cup of coffee…" He scratched the back of his head.

Sighing, Ren replied, "No worries, it's not a real mission..."

"What! You called me down here, and dragged me away from my friend and food, and it's not a real mission!" Kentai ranted, "What the hell are we doing?"

"Christmas Shopping, of course!" She cheered in an almost uncharacteristic way. Kieta scanned her over, realizing she was wearing a skirt. '_Not very tomboyish…_' He replied. He shrugged.

Kentai was about to slip off when Ren grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him into the mall, Keita following behind, keeping his distance from the unpredictable girl who he thought he figured out. He had some speculations, but asking a girl if it's 'her time of the month' is a good way to get a broken nose, as he's seen so many times with Kentai.

He sighed and started on the team's long trek through the mall.

* * *

"It's over, Eggman!" Sonic unleashed his full force on the engine of the Egg Carrier 4.0. Tails blasting away at it with his incomplete Tornado 3 distracting Eggman as Sonic takes back the Chaos Emeralds he stole. Using the Emeralds he just got back, along with the ones he had, to go super.

Unleashing a blast upon the ship, he split it completely in half, causing numerous explosions and destroying all hope Eggman had to save his new creation, which slammed safely in the ocean before breaking up completely. Super Sonic flew over the wreckage, noticing Eggman's iconic Egg-mobile didn't go flying off.

He frowned, but landed, thinking nothing of it. If he would've checked the crash site, he would have found a bloody body lying in the bottom of the Egg-mobile. If he would have turned the egg-shaped body over, he would have seen a stab wound and a letter by Metal Sonic, saying he decided to betray his creator. If he would have looked up, he would've seen a shiny blue figure flying off into the distance.

However, If he would have actually dove under the water, then he would have found that there was a perfectly hidden underwater base, and that Eggman was actually alive, to be left alone and forgotten. His scheme's first phase was complete.

* * *

sitting in the food court of the Station Square Central Mall, drinking eggnog and talking before a blond haired boy came rushing by, accidentally knocking over Cream. Turning back around quickly, helped Cream up and started running again, apologizing as he did. Cream smiled, thinking about how polite he seemed, until a brown haired girl rushed past them both.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME IF I'M ON MY PERIOD, YOU DUMBASS?" She called.

Amy sweatdropped as Cream just looked puzzled, as she was too young to understand what that was all about.

A Black, spiky-haired boy, walked past the two. As he did, he muttered, "Kentai, why? Why are you such an idiot? You should know not to do that by now…"

Amy, putting two and two together, walked up to the stranger and asked, "So, you know those two?"

He turned around, startled, and replied, "Huh? Oh, yeah, they're my friends."

"So, what happened?" Amy asked, as if she couldn't already figure it out.

"Well, Ren, the brown haired girl, was acting kind of weird and, well, moody. That's when Kentai, the blond haired guy, asked her if she was on her period. Ren grabbed an artificial Christmas tree branch off of the display and started beating him over the head with it. He took off running, and she followed, dropping the branch… By the way, I'm Kieta, you?" He answered.

"Amy, your friend really is a dumbass!" She replied.

"Don't have to tell me twice…" He replied before walking off.

Amy sat back down next to Cream, who seemed to have forgotten all about it. She, instead, was playing close attention to the TV. It happened to be on the news channel. Amy listened as Cream stared, shocked.

"Amidst the wreckage of a giant airship, rescue teams have found 43-year-old Dr. Ivo Robotnik, more commonly referred to as his alias, Eggman, dead. The cause of death was a stab wound, seemingly inflicted upon him by Metal Sonic, a robot who decided to betray his master. He has multiple fractures and wounds, but autopsy reveals those to be post-mortem wounds inflicted by the crash. More investigation will take place, but all evidence is consistent with the data, and Metal Sonic remains the prime suspect. More news later…" Amy was surprised, to say the least. After all, he has been known to help them in the past, and he wasn't all bad, which was more that could be said of Metal Sonic. Deep down, she was sad. Cream, although having never seen the good side of Eggman, still grieved his death.

But high above the clouds, maniacal laughter could be heard. Sido stared at the monitor, laughing evilly.

"Now that the only person alive who could have known about Fengoros is dead, I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" He cackled away, all alone in the room.

**So yeah, I finished chapter 2. I'm going to try to cram as typing in as I can before school starts. Also, I don't like keeping you guys waiting... BTW, My first chapter was shorter than the rest will be.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Foe

**So, here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, Sonic Team, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog 2, Sonic The Hedgehog 3, Sonic and Knuckles, Soni- Ah, you get the point...**

Location: Station Square- Date: 12/11/10 Time: 6:00 a.m.

"Hey guys!" Ren called, Kieta dragging Kentai by his shirt collar, "What's up?"

"Mr. Dumbass over here had his face planted in a store window, staring at a green cake shaped like a Christmas tree, so I had to drag him away from it…" Kieta replied, letting go of Kentai.

"You didn't have to drag me the whole way there!" Kentai yelled.

"I had to, because you kept running back to the window every time you got free!"

"Well, I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!"

"ENOUGH!" Ren screamed, "Now, we have a mission!"

"Yeah!" Kieta shouted, pumping his fist, "I'm tired of just sitting around all day!"

"Wait…." Kentai narrowed his eyes at her, "This isn't another 'dragging us through the mall' thing of yours? Is it?"

"Of course not, we have to travel to Prison Island and gather up the remaining nuclear energy in their reserves," she stops, pulling out a small battery-type thing, "with this!"

* * *

Shadow walked down the dark halls of GUN HQ. He was glad to get away from Rouge's dumb Christmas party. Shadow loathed Christmas, which was more of a commercial holiday than ever before. He also was sure something bad happened to him on Christmas a long time ago, but he couldn't remember everything.

He approached a large door, which opened up after scanning his fingerprints and corneas, and talking a blood sample. '_Very high security in this place' _he thought, with was probably for the best. Not that the door could actually keep him out if it didn't open, but it would anyone else.

Once inside, he waited five seconds before an alarm went off. A satellite view of Prison Island revealed a small, Si-Fi looking water craft sped towards the Isle at an alarming rate. Before anyone could respond, Shadow disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were hanging out at the party. Suddenly, Shadow appeared and grabbed them before warping them to Tails' workshop.

"Shadow, what's the big idea?"

We need to go to Prison Island, now!" he barked. If that craft was what he thought it was, then he was going to need help.

Tails hopped into the Tornado 3 and took off, Sonic and Shadow standing on the wings. They took off, twice as fast as the water craft.

* * *

"Ren, did anyone tell you that you have a lead foot?" Kieta asked, watching the insane driver abruptly turn the wheel as to avoid a piece rock protruding out of the ground. Kentai's head smashed into the opposite wall. As he was about to complain, a small blip appeared on his radar.

"Small, unidentified air craft approaching!" He called.

Kieta turned around to look, but the water craft hit a rock and flew the last 20 or so feet to the abandoned military base.

The strange plane made a gentler landing, as the occupants jumped off; they were greeted by three strange figures, wearing metal masks of gold, silver, and bronze. All of them wore black cloaks, held in place by medallions of their respective metal. The azure hedgehog recognized one of the medallions as the one the guy he ran into dropped.

The silver one was apparently a girl, and had long, brown hair her facial features covered with the mask. The bronze one was a guy and had blond hair, his cloak and medallion sporting water-like designs here and there. The gold one was apparently the leader, and his spiky black hair was the same as the guy Sonic ran into. His cloak and medallion boasted flame designs.

Kieta stepped forward, meeting the black hedgehog's crimson gaze with a bright orange one. "I'll take this guy," He replied, drawing a gold sword.

"The blue dude's mine!" Kentai shouted, drawing a dagger seemingly made out of ice, his goofy attitude gone.

Ren drew a hand gun, loaded with custom exploding bullets. She smirked and ran off towards the base. The two tailed fox in pursuit. Sonic ran off, turning back around to taunt Kentai before disappearing. Kentai chased after him, leaving Shadow and Kieta alone in the clearing.

"I don't know you are, but you're not getting in my way!" Kieta yelled.

"So, I take it you're from Fengoros, interesting," Shadow replied, charging into the battle.

Kieta dodged a punch and round house kicked Shadow in the head. Shadow retaliated by launching himself at the masked man, only to be almost cut by the gold sword, which was encased in flames. Shadow decided to kick things up a notch by pulling out the green chaos emerald. He tried to use Chaos Control, but the energy was drained out of him, his chaos powers neutralized.

Shadow unleashed a barrage of punches at Kieta, who cut him a few times with his sword. Shadow dove for him, kicking him some more. Suddenly, Kieta's mask turned black, as did the flames encasing his sword. His sword widened, barbs protruding out of the cutting edge. He swung it around, intimidating Shadow. Shadow charged at him again, only to get blasted against the tree with the sword in his shoulder. Keita ripped the barbed sword out of his shoulder, cutting it even more. Shadow clutched his shoulder in pain before a kick to the face incapacitated him.

"Done," Kieta replied, wiping the blood of his sword, which was now back to normal. He sat and waited for any contact with his team.

"Kieta, you there?" his com-link clicked on, "I need help!"

"Ren!" he sounded concerned, "what's happening?"

"The black and red hedgehog interfered, and the fox is trying to disable the battery!"

"Crap!" Kieta replied, glancing back at the now vacant spot where Shadow was lying earlier before warping to her location using Chaos Control.

He arrived in time to see Tails break open the casing, triggering an explosion. Shadow grabbed Tails and Sonic before warping off. Kieta didn't know if Kentai was off the island, but he didn't have time. He grabbed Ren and warped back to the Night Wing.

* * *

Kieta, Ren, and Kentai waited outside the leader's main room. Ren was the only one called forth.

Ren walked in to be greeted by harsh words, "You were set with the simple task of retrieving the energy, and not only did you fail, but the energy we needed was released in the form of a giant explosion! You are a failure to your team and a failure to me! Do it again, and you will be purged from the ranks of Fengoros!"

She walked out into the hall sadly, but with a painted smile on her face. She excused herself from the Night Wing as Kentai and Kieta argued.

* * *

"I am a failure!" she thought out loud, "I have no powers, I can't do the simplest of missions, I almost got Kentai killed!"

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She opened it to see Kieta, looking quite concerned. She sighed and let him in.

"Listen, I," she started, but Kieta cut her off.

"Don't let my brother's harsh words get you down. You aren't a failure just because you don't have any powers of your own. He was just mad. If anything, it was my fault. I should've kept an eye on the black one."

"Listen, maybe I should just quit! I'm not as good as you with battles, and I can't even use Fengoros' dark powers! I'm no good any more. If anything, I've been holding you back. I don't belong there!" she cried.

"I-," Kieta felt helpless. She was right, in a sense. She was the weakest one on the team. That was no lie. But he knew she was only in this state of pure helplessness because of what his brother had told her. He sighed, realizing she needed to be comforted. He wasn't used to situations like this, so he feared he'd just make everything worse. He let out another sigh and hugged her, trying to comfort her. She seemed to stop crying a bit, and Kieta didn't feel as akward as he imagined it would be.

* * *

"Hohohoho!" a familiar cackle was heard, "Phase two is going smoothly so far!" Eggman laughed, working on a new robot. It looked similar to chaos, and its outer surface was made of energy. However, its interior was like a normal robot. Eggman installed in it a device that will shatter the Chronokeys, releasing two beasts that must do the will of those who release them.

They were powerful entities indeed, so powerful, in fact, that they are only allowed out of the keys for a day before being sealed away again. However, his knowledge on the subject was limited to this, and the fact that Fengoros possesses the Chronokeys and keep them safe.

* * *

Sido was walking towards Doc's lab when someone glompped him and squealed in delight.

"Akina, get off me!" Sido yelled.

"C'mon, Sido-kun, let's go on a date!" Akina squealed, grabbing Sido by the arm.

"Akina, I can't right know, I'm busy!" He replied.

"AW, you always say that!" She pouted.

"And I always take you out later, don't I?" he asked.

She was about to reply, but then she ran off, seemingly happy for some reason. Sido sighed before entering Doc's lab.

"I build a cool battery devise and they go and blow it up!" He was talking to himself, well, more accurately, a mirror, pacing back and forth. "No, I must perfect the designs!" He once again picked up his screwdriver and started working at his desk.

Sido came up to him, "Hey, Doc, you finished?"

"NO, not even close! Idiots! My new plans have to be fox-proof as well as fool-proof. I need more time! Just go blow up stuff or something!"

Sido chuckled, "All right…"

Sido exited the lab. Another failure like that, and he'd have to kill Ren.

* * *

"Here lies Eggman. We all hated him, so we'll miss hating him forever…" The priest, finished with his, erm, 'revised' speach, closed his book and bowed his head.

Sonic sat, puzzled that the second Eggman dies, this new enemy appears. Sonic frowned, mulling it over. Suddenly, a familiar pink flash clung onto his arm.

"So Sonic, you're going to marry me now that Eggman's gone, right?"

The full impact of what she just said struck him. He did the only thing one could do at this moment, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**For the Fengoros Battle Masks, just picture Meta Knight's Mask. If you don't know who Meta Knight is, you're a dumbass...**


	4. Chapter 4: Signs of Hostility

**Hey, Darker X here with another update (damn writer's block). I will try to update twice tomorrow. **

Location: Abandoned GUN base- Date: 12/13/10 12:45 p.m.

Shadow stared at a computer blankly, trying to get more information on his creation. After typing in the Professor's universal password, he found 4 files listed right after 'Project: Biolizard' and before 'Project: Shadow'.

"Shine, Storm, Shroud, and-?" He read out loud. Mainly out of shock. He was about to open the first one, when the whole building shook.

"What now!" Shadow questioned, although, it was most likely rhetorical, as he wasn't aware of any one else's presence. He looked out the window. A giant air ship hovered just over the city, giant, black energy beams were being shot out of it, destroying a few buildings. As he was watching, a giant portal opened up, out of it descended an army of some more of the masked humans they fought yesterday. They had started an attack on the city!

* * *

"Pitiful…" Sido exclaimed, looking down through the window, watching the humans below suffer. "Look at them, running around like fire ants whose hill was just kicked over by an insane 4-year-old."

"Yes, very…" replied Akina, who had snuck up behind her leader and love interest.

"Ah, hey, Akina!" the leader usually stayed calm and serious, only the presence of the girl standing next to him made him act rather goofy and wound up. This, to the leader's dismay, only made her like him even more.

You seem happy to see all the people suffering…" she stated matter-of-factly, puzzled as to why all of this was necessary, "Why are we randomly attacking the city?"

"You see, all acts of evil or wrong-doing are converted into dark energy, which intensifies the power of the Chronokey of Darkness. The intensified power can be used to defend this organization from the foretold destruction," He replied, somewhat satisfied with the numbed down explanation. In reality, every time someone caused pain in the hearts of people, the darkness their hearts produced immediately radiates off into the atmosphere. Without the Chronokey of Darkness, the darkness would keep gathering until it formed an unstoppable evil that would destroy everything in its path. The Chronokey of Darkness gathers and stores the energy, which is then used by Fengoros.

The Chronokey of Light did exactly the opposite, absorbing light energy so an all sentient being doesn't form and wipe away all evil. Now, that may not sound bad, but it wipes away all evil, no matter how small. In other words, it destroys everyone, for everyone has a taint of darkness in their heart.

* * *

A blond haired girl with a strange smirk and dark blue eyes, wearing a Fengoros uniform, blasted the base of a tall building, causing the people below to run. One was even dumb enough to try to stop her. He soon felt hot metal embedded in his chest. He fell, dead, as the girl lifted the gun to her mouth and blew the smoke away like a movie scene.

Her teammates were busy gathering the energy from a power plant, so she went solo on this one. She rested on a bench, a goofy scene, considering everyone else was panicking as buildings around her crumbled. She looked to the side and saw a black and red hedgehog fighting a golden masked guy with a flaming sword. '_Kieta…'_ she thought, seeing her crush since the 6th grade battling 'The Ultimate Life Form'. She was thinking about helping him, but then she remembered why she was there in the first place.

She hopped up seconds before a telephone pole fell onto the bench she was just sitting on, effectively crushing it. She sighed and turned on her grav-rings, allowing her to control gravity and fly above the city, where she would target another major building.

* * *

Sonic stormed into the city to see a blond haired girl floating around. He homing attacked her, but she saw him coming. He suddenly stopped in midair and was launched back at his friends. Before he could stop, he ran into Knuckles, who fell unconscious after taking a blow to the face. Amy hit him with her hammer, launching him back at the girl. This time it hit, knocking her off her anti-gravity field. She shot at him with her gun, the bullet just grazing his arm as he dodged. He once again tried to attack, but she shielded herself and sent Sonic into a nearby building. She took armed herself with her laser cannon and charged it up, launching it directly into the broken window.

She waited for five minutes, but the Sonic was not to be found. She glanced below, Amy was crying, Tails had a worried look on his face, and Knuckles was- well- still unconscious. The girl laughed for a minute before a blue blur slammed into her back.

"Why you little-," She never finished, because Sonic spin dashed into her stomach.

The impact made her cough up blood. She once again used gravity to form a barrier around herself. Sonic hit it dead on before being blasted back. _'Damn it, I can't win like this!' _he observed her closely, her bracelets were glowing. He watched closely. At regular intervals, the bracelets stopped glowing for about a millisecond. Normal eyes wouldn't catch it, but he was the fastest thing alive.

He waited for them to stop glowing, than he attacked before she could move. He got another attack in, than a final one before she fell over.

"It was fun playin' with ya, but it looks like I won!" Sonic smirked.

"Not so fast, hedgehog!" her rings and medallion turned black and spikes protruded outward from them. "I've only began to show you my powers!"

Sonic remembered the water manipulating guy he fought two days ago. He did the same thing and called it his dark mode level 2. Sonic realized that all members must have this.

The girl stood up. Maybe it was because all other members were masked, so he didn't notice, but dark energy rimmed the girl's eyes. Her eyes remained normal, but they were filled with dark malice. She charged at him, blasting him with a gravity blast. The impact was twice as strong as it looked like it should have been, taking Sonic by surprise. He was blown back and skidded across the ground.

He stood up, completely overpowered, and yet utterly determined to defeat this opponent. He charged directly at her, once again hitting the barrier she put up. However, he felt it warp in the center, in between her hands she was holding out when she used the shield. Was blasted back yet again, but he now knew how to defeat her.

"Amy, I'm going to spin dash. When I'm ready to shoot off, hit me with your hammer as hard as you can towards the center of the shield, right in between her hands!" Sonic instructed.

"Ok," She replied. Sonic charged up, gaining power the more he spun. "Here I go!" Amy shouted, hitting him with her hammer. He spun directly into the weakest point in her barrier, smashing the field before she could react. He yanked the rings off of her wrists, effectively disarming her.

He attacked her again and again, dodging weak punches and ineffective hits. Sonic hit her with one final blow, knocking her unconscious.

"Yeah!" the azure hedgehog cheered in victory.

Suddenly, the fire from the airship stopped. The multitude of enemies swarming the city warped back into the craft. The black haired boy from yesterday picking up his incapacitated ally and warping away in a flash of purple light, retreating back to the craft as well.

Despite the confusion and chaotic aftermath the city was in, all was calm again as the ship disappeared from wherever it came from. Sonic looked down at the rings he still held from the girl. '_She was a tough foe and she seemed to be one of the weakest.' _He thought, _'I'm going to have to get stronger so I'm ready for my next foe, whoever that may be.'_

* * *

The Night Wing had moved to a spot just over the coast of Emerald Ocean, that way anyone realizing the ship was cloaked wouldn't be able to attack them. Not that it mattered; the Night Wing could ram directly into the ground and still be intact. It could handle explosions.

The blond haired girl, Kara, was resting in the medical bay, she had not yet regained consciousness, but she wasn't close to death at all. She was a worthy opponent, but she seemed to stay more on the defensive, and now even her weapon was gone. Sido sighed, pouring a small dose of cyanide into the I.V. drip.

He would not tolerate failures.

* * *

Shadow ran through the city, finally finding the abandoned HQ again. The front door had been blasted off, and the building sustained multiple damages. He sighed, searching for the main computer. When he found it, his fears were realized. Multiple bullet holes damaged the screen and the computer itself was broken, scattered across the floor. He still had questions, but the computer could no longer give him answers. He frowned, skating off.

* * *

'_I've fought Shadow twice now. But I have a feeling he's only used a portion of his real power. It's far too easy to take him down in my level 2 form. If I used my level 3 form with him fighting like that, I could easily kill him. He's definitely holding something back, so I better be careful not to underestimate him.' _Kieta was deep in thought, standing on the roof of his and Ren's apartment building. He noticed a cold wind blow through. "How appropriate," He spoke out loud, "It seems as if it's going to snow tomorrow…"

* * *

A dark figure stared out into the real world from inside his crystalline prison. _Sister, should we reveal more? I mean, the oncoming storm they have heard about will be brought upon them by Sido himself._

'_No,'_ a figure made out of pure light telepathically spoke to her brother, '_The Catalyst must find that out on his own.'_

'_How much longer before Fengoros regains its former glory, free from all corruptions?'_

'_Not even I have the power to see that, brother, but I assure you, the time is fast approaching.'_

**Character Development, Plot advancements, and a twist! What does it all mean? Ha, I won't tell you, you have to wait 'til the next chapter! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Necromancers on the ARK

Location: Space Colony: ARK- Date: 12/14/10 6:46 a.m.

A green hedgehog with upturned quills, black streaks highlighting them, walked aimlessly around the abandoned space station. For all he knew, he was the only one there at the time, aside from his fellow prototypes. He had been wandering the giant orbital craft for 5 years now. Everything before then had been a huge blur, although he did remember a sweet girl and a black hedgehog with red streaks where he had black.

He couldn't remember his real name, but he knew he used to go by scar, due to the X shaped scar running over his eyelid. His eye, however, remained unscathed.

He stared at the computer, revealing an image of the now scarred city. The giant airship had disappeared. Not even the infrared or x-ray lenses could pick it up. He sighed, resting his hands on the controls. He tried to search around, but he got bored and decided to put is head back and relax.

"We should go down there!" Storm looked at the monitor through bright red orbs, her sky blue quills swaying as she turned her head. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it and dark blue jeans.

"Why? It's not like you to be concerned about the humans," He stated, "Besides, it's their fault we're trapped up here!"

"Pfhht," She smirked, "I'm not concerned, and I want to join in on the fun!" She smiled devilishly.

"Now you're starting to sound like Shroud…" Scar glanced at her before hearing sadistic laughter from the ceiling.

"Hehehe," Shroud descended down from the ceiling, using his four jet black tails to fly. He was a fox who was all black, save for his eyes, which appeared to have no pupils or corneas. "Why shouldn't she, it is fun, after all!"

"Sadistic freak," Scar shot back.

"Insolent Hedgehog!"

"Retarded Fox!"

"Scar-faced dumbass!"

God damned-" He never had time to finish. He felt a strong foot collide with his stomach. He flew backwards and looked up to see Shine, who was a grey hedgehog wearing a white tank-top and black shorts. Her eyes were a very dark blue, almost black. She looked utterly colorless.

"Stop fighting," she instructed before walking away. She usually did that, popped in and popped out before anyone could talk to her. She already held a grudge against Scar for releasing Storm from her capsule. She and Storm got along as well as Scar and Shroud.

Scar looked at Storm, who was glaring at the doorway where Shine just disappeared. Apparently, when Shine attacked the two, her foot 'accidentally' made contact with Storm's face. Scar could already see her turning a faint shade of red.

She was about to get her revenge when Scar placed his hand on her shoulder. Her anger was forced back and she calmed down. Storm was an unusual prototype indeed. She had been re-activated after the introduction of Black Doom's blood. Now, due to this, she lost total control when she was angry, as well as turning bright red. The professor then gave Scar suppressor gloves, so he could calm her down just by making contact. This was the main reason he couldn't let her out of his sight.

Storm's anger was the main reason Project: Shadow was deemed too dangerous. It was also how Scar got his namesake. But still, he never held that against her, he hadn't been one to hold a grudge.

* * *

The cloaked Night Wing was once again floating over the coast of Emerald Ocean. Sido was planning, keeping his agents keeping low. In the mean time, he had a promise it to keep.

* * *

Sonic sat, wandering the bustling streets of the chaotic city before running into the same black haired boy who was apparently a member of the organization that attacked the city yesterday. There was nothing he wanted more than to knock him out right there, but he'd seen this guy singlehandedly take out Shadow twice. He instead turned around and ran the other way.

* * *

Akina and Deka, the two remaining members their team after their member's mysterious death, had gone out on another mission. They were supposed to infiltrate the Space Colony: ARK and seal the central power source. They took the Dark Lightning cruiser and were now speeding towards the ARK at top speed.

However, they were spotted long before they reached the giant space station, and a group of prototypes ready to fight.

* * *

Two against Four. Easy fight. Scar and Storm took on the guy as the girl ran off towards the center, Shine and Shroud in pursuit.

"My name is Deka," he replied, "I'd tell you after I beat you, but you'd be long since dead at that point."

Storm jumped and unleashed a Chaos Spear out at him, it barely nicked him, causing his left index finger to bleed. He ran over into a half circle around the two, where he stood. Scar ran up and kicked him. He dodged again, running back to his original location. He pulled out a black knife and zigzagged in and out of the group in a radial pattern, attacking them with his right hand. Finally standing still, he started laughing, despite the two hedgehogs still standing.

"Game," he replied, mask turning black and knife turning into a strange bottle full of a purple glowing substance. Tipping it over slightly, a drop fell on the ground, in a trail of blood in the shape of a pentagram. It hit as he said, "Over…"

A horde of skeletons suddenly rose out of the center of the circle, attacking them viciously. They kept taking them down, but more kept rising.

"Damnit!" Scar shouted, "A necromancer! I didn't expect that!"

Storm turned bright red and unleashed her full power on the skeletons. They all crumbled into dust.

"Rise, Skeleton Lord!"Deka replied. He poured the remaining liquid onto the pentagram. He grasped his chest while doing this.

A black skeleton that was roughly twelve feet tall rose above the two, smiling. He then turned to the one who summoned him.

"Wait, you're not…" He started his voice dry and scratchy.

"You're not the skeleton lord!" Deka puzzled.

"Ha, you have no energy left, you will die!" He reminded him.

The skeleton turned to his prey, "I am the almighty Ririk, a skeleton knight,"

The two hedgehogs didn't have enough energy to defeat him after what just happened. Storm collapsed out of exhaustion. Scar was now left to fight this thing.

Ririk stood, drawing his sword and laughing. Deka was slowly dying in the background, having sacrificed all his purple liquid. Scar had one shot at this, so he wanted it to count. He grabbed the unconscious Storm and placed her in a safe place. He then unleashed a Chaos Blast at the skeleton. The skeleton buckled back. He was slammed into a wall, knocking over a small bottle of fountain pen ink and spilling the ink everywhere. The skeleton disappeared, but wasn't destroyed. Deka had died, and the girl was sent running back to her spaceship. He battle was over, but the war had just begun.

* * *

Kieta had heard of Akina's failure, he was rushing to the bridge. He wasn't prepared to let one more die at his brother's hands.

_Brother, I will defeat you…_

**Sorry it's so short. I'll write two tomorrow... Later!**


	6. Chapter 6: To Be Defeated

**Hey, Darker X here...**

**Sorry 'bout not uploading in two weeks, but school's been hectic! At least it's Labor Day, which is kind of ironic...**

**Meh, well, enjoy!**

Location: Night Wing- Date:12/15/10 12:06 am

"Y-y-you w-h-hhat?" a girl stuttered as she looked at Sido with fear. It was none other than Akina, who was now starting to cry.

"You heard me, I plan on ridding this organization of all failure by killing you and all those who fail like you!"

"He told me to go on! I listened to him! I had no idea-"

"Silence!" Sido yelled. A man just outside the door tensed up.

"B-b-ut, y-y-you c-can't!" Akina replied through heartbroken sobs.

"I am the leader of this organization! I can do what I want!" Sido raised his sword. The man outside placed his hands on his sword.

"No, please!" Akina begged, still crying.

"Oh yes…" Sido stopped, directing his attention towards the door, "before I continue, Kentai, SIEZE HIM!"

Kentai jumped out of the shadows of the hallway and grabbed the man at the door. It was Kieta. He put a ring of ice around his hands and brought him forth to Sido.

"Wait, Kentai! What the hell's going on?" Kieta asked, infuriated.

"Kentai here is my successor!" Sido smirked.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Kentai spoke, his voice different. Darker.

Sido was hit from behind. Turning around, he saw Akina, who then punched him in the face. She kneed him in the stomach and then proceeded to run.

"Damn you fool!" Sido shouted as he unleashed a wave of dark energy from his sword. It struck Akina in the back and she fell, covered in blood.

He turned back to Kieta. "Where was I? Oh yeah… Kentai here will take over Fengoros after I die.."

"So you admit it…" Kieta replied softly.

"What?"

So you admit…" He broke free from the ice shackles and drew his sword, "THAT YOU'LL DIE HERE?"

"Well, a battle would be fun," He drew his sword, "and I'm going to have to clean this blade anyway, so I don't mind getting your blood all over it!"

The two lunged at each other; the two swords throwing off sparks as they collided. Sido tried to kick Kieta, but he dodged. Kieta swung downward and cut Sido's shoulder. Sido then laughed and charged at Keita, almost impaling him in the stomach. However, he dodged, so it cut his side instead. Sido then charged up dark energy in his blade. Before he could finish, though, Kieta's sword put a deep gash in his arm. The arm hung limply as Sido dropped his sword.

"C'mon, I know that's not all the fight you have in you! I'm stronger than you think, Sido! You won't beat me without your powers being at least Dark Level 3!"

Dark energy wrapped around his arm and he moved it. He picked up his sword. He moved his arm around a bit.

"It hurts," He replied, "But I can move my arm!" He trusted his sword towards Kieta.

Kieta barely dodged, getting a slight scratch on his cheek. He was slammed into the wall by a huge energy wave. His forehead was bleeding, and he had to close his right eye. He disappeared, and then reappeared behind Sido, getting in two stabs before being stabbed in the leg. Kieta fell on one knee before using the same dark cast technique as his brother, standing up with a considerable about of pain shooting up his injured leg. Sido became wrapped in dark energy and emerged in his Dark Level Three form. His form was still roughly human, but his enlarged canines and hairier arms, legs, and face, indicated his Dark Soul Form, a wolf.

"Well, it's about time!"Kieta smirked, also unleashing his Dark Level Three form. His hair became bird-like, with a crest-like spike, and two wings composed of fire.

The battle ensued once again. Kieta using his wings to get around; trying to avoid putting any weight on his injured leg and the pain it would bring. He swung directly at Sido, and cut him down his chest. Sido winced in pain, but retaliated with a strong kick in the side. The two kept this up, swinging and throwing punches and kicks.

"So, you think that because you've lasted so long, that we're evenly matched?" Sido asked, smirking. "Darkness shall rule all, wait for the time to strike in the shadows. Eternal Night and Eternal Claw, pierce the light and consume all! Dark Soul Release!"

Kieta knew what this was. Everyone who wanted to achieve Dark Level 5 needed to learn their Dark Soul Form's summoning command.

Sido's form changed to that of a humanoid wolf. His blade morphed into claws of steel and sharp canine teeth. A tail with a sharp, curved blade at the tip formed, and the whole of him was now surrounded in a black and purple aura.

Kieta was immediately sent flying backwards through a door. He got up, just to be stabbed in the stomach. He coughed up blood, but he was still standing. He felt a sharp pain in his side, and then he was blasted into the engine room.

"Now do you see why you can't win?"

Kieta, even after all that, got up. He broke one of the holding units containing the Chronokey. The key fell, clattering across the floor. Kieta lunged for it haphazardly, leaving himself wide open for attack. Sido plunged his sword straight through Kieta's back just as he grabbed the Chronokey.

"_Is that all to your power, is the world really doomed?" _a female voice echoed, seemingly from everywhere at once.

"Who's that?" Kieta spoke.

"_My name is Lithios, I am an ancient being sealed inside the Chronokey of Light."_

"Am I dead?"

"_Almost, but I will heal your wounds and allow you to fight again, but you must first train, you are not strong enough to defeat your brother."_

"Why help me? You are an almighty being of great power, can't you fix this?

"_We must not fool with the hand fate has dealt you, only you can defeat your brother! Tell me, is that the extent of your power, are you finished yet?"_

**Yeah, I know I promised two chapters, well, like I said, school's been hectic. I won't be updating on a regular basis anymore, so, just be patient! Later...**


	7. Chapter 7: To Die at His Hand

**DarkerX here- **

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, apparently most of my teachers figure we don't have lives.**

**Plus went to the flea market to get katanas yesterday.**

Location: Night Wing, Date: 12/15/10 1:04 pm.

Kieta slowly stood up, the sword still in his back. He grabbed the handle and ripped it out of his flesh. He held up the thing in his hand. The Chronokey.

"So, even after all that, you haven't the strength to take a valuable item out of a dead man's hand?" His hand surged with energy as he put pressure on the key. It shattered, and he was engulfed in pure energy.

His body was changed into that of a phoenix, his dark soul form. He launched himself directly towards Sido, who had run out of energy and returned to his normal form. Sido still managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, but it managed to rip open his side. He clutched his bleeding side in pain and tried to run. He fell, and Kieta quickly flew in to deliver the final blow.

"Not so fast!"

A giant torrent of water, with dagger-like pieces of ice embedded into them cut him up. He saw Kentai smirking. Kieta wanted to continue to fight, but at the footsteps of the Spec. Ops. Unit, loyal to only the leader, growing closer at the room, Kieta resigned and fled out from the window, snow covering his fading phoenix wings.

"Fool, you think running will save you?" Kentai asked.

* * *

"Si-do?" Akina said, weakly.

"What?" Sido replied, immediately following, he coughed up some blood.

"Please forgive m-me, for hitting you like that…" was all she managed to say before she gave in to death.

"Foolish g-girl…" He replied, before turning to Kentai, "Get the medics in, I'm not dead yet."

Kentai smiled. "Why should I, wouldn't it be good for you to finally do something as romantic as dying by your 'girlfriends' side…"

"You bastard," Sido doubled over and threw up some more blood.

"Oh, why don't I help the process along some?" He asked, pulling out a sword.

"Stay away!" Sido commanded in vain, "I'm still your leader!"

"Oh, that's right," Kentai said, now behind Sido with a sword pressed against his leader's back, "You don't tolerate insubordination, what are you going to do? Kill me!"

And at that, he plunged the sword straight through Sido's back.

"See you in hell," Sido replied before falling to the floor, dead.

* * *

Ren lay in her bed, worried. Her mind kept dwelling on what Kieta meant. She was worried, and what he said before he left her apartment.

"_Don't worry about me, alright!" Ren replied._

"_Listen, I'm not worrying about you, I need to talk to you about something in private…" Kieta responded._

"_Alright, let's go then…"_

_The pair made their way to Ren's apartment. It had occurred to Ren that Kieta had never been at her apartment at night all alone before. Why this thought even popped up in her mind was beyond her. They entered quietly, not that there would be anyone in there._

"_What!" Ren turned around abruptly, unusually irritable._

"_For the past year, my brother has been secretly killing the ones who fail him or disobey him in any way. I have to put a stop to this, and I'm doing it tonight. I probably won't be able to win, but If I at least kill him, at the cost of my own life, I will be satisfied."_

"_What!" Ren yelled, shocked._

"_I have to do this, If I don't, I'm afraid you'll be next" He replied._

"_Why me, it could be…" She asked._

"_You're the next one in his pattern. He targets primarily female members first, and he goes by team numbers, tonight he plans on killing Akina, of team 7, and-"_

"_And I'm Ren, of team 8." She finished for him._

"_I can't stop you, but please, come back alive!" Ren urged._

"_No promises. But here, take this." Kieta handed her a necklace made out of marrow and it looked like fire. On it was engraved Kieta's ancestor's family crest, a phoenix._

"_But this is…"_

"_Keep it, for I might, no, probably won't be coming back alive…"_

She was concerned. He meant a lot to her, even though she really didn't have any romantic feelings for him. She had never felt accepted by anyone before, even in Fengoros, where her lack of superhuman power caused people to look down upon her.

Her thought process was interrupted by a knock on her window. She gasped, slung a robe carelessly over herself, and opened the curtains. Her eyes widened as mixed feelings of horror and relief swirled around in her head.

* * *

"Mr. President, I would like to alert you of an emergency situation that needs immediate attention!"

"You mean that attack on the ARK about a day ago?"

"No!"

"What then?"

"It appears we have run out of prime ribs in the Whitehouse kitchen!"

"What!, you interrupted my mani-pedi and all its gay implications to tell me THAT!"

"Erm, what did you say about you being gay?"

"Nothing," He shouted, turning around, he muttered, "I wanted a Porterhouse anyway"

* * *

Kentai sat, waiting on his "throne". They had lost a Chronokey, their old leader (though, for him, that wasn't a bad thing), and another member. Doc was unlucky enough to Have been caught in one of the reaction explosions while trying to make the engine function on one Chronokey.

"_It's no good,"_ He had said,_ "We either need to re-obtain the Chronokey or retrieve a Chaos Emerald to keep this flying fortress up!"_

"At least I've rid myself of that stupid personality. One more day with those bastards and I would've gone insane." He replied. Looking down upon the world from his throne, he smiled. Sido was lowly enough to get checkmated by a lowly pawn. He chuckled silently. The blood of Sido and Akina was now in a pentagram-like shape. A crow rose out of it, and a small red bottle dropped from its clutches. The ancient prophecy, it was fresh in his mind.

_Murder both one pure of heart and one with a bloodstained soul, and have their blood mix. Out of the darkness, a crow will fly, carrying a bottle of demon blood. When a human who's soul is black consumes a drop from this bottle, they will be plunged into darkness as well, and live forever as a creature of sin._

Kentai opened the bottle and tipped it ever so slightly. A drop of crystalline blood fell onto his tongue, and his eyes took on a red glow.

He would not be so easy to checkmate.

**Suspense and Humor and Demons, oh my! Anyway, any future appearances of "Mr. President" will serve as comic relief. (Please note that the president in this fanfiction is not suposed to represent any of the real presidents we've had/have and I will remain politically unbiased), Later...**


	8. AN

**AN: After a long absence, I've noticed my own writing skills have improved from the start of this story. So I will be rewriting these Chapters with higher detail and better skill and reuploading. Eventually this story will come down, but for the time being this story is DISCONTINUED**


End file.
